<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>These Feelings by MissLiveByThePen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308960">These Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen'>MissLiveByThePen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KyluxAdvent2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, KyluxAdvent2020, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, oc child - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the baby's first Christmas and his parents wouldn't miss it for the world. </p><p> </p><p>Kylux Advent 2020: Day 25: Friends and Family</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KyluxAdvent2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>These Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's finished! Thank you to everyone that has comments, left kudos, and bookmarked this series. I'm officially done with it and will being 2021 focusing on original creations.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Give me my grandbaby,” Leia cooed the moment Ben walked into his family home with an overeager ‘Merry Christmas’ to the family and friends already gathered in the main living room. He watched helplessly as his mother practically kidnapped the cooing eight-month-old in his arms before disappearing without even a ‘welcome home, my only son’. It must have shown on his face because his husband gave his shoulder a gentle clap and his cheek a kiss as he nudged him deeper into the house. </p><p>“Did you see her steal our baby?” He asked with a whine as he accepted Armitage handing the baby’s diaper bag to him. He slipped it over his shoulder with an unhappy grunt, “I didn’t even get a ‘hello’.” </p><p>Armitage rolled his eyes as he dutifully patted Ben’s shoulder again. “I warned you this would happen. I told you moving so far away would only make it worse whenever we reappear. We’ve probably lost the baby to her for the rest of the holiday.” He smirked as he tugged Ben’s hair to bring him down for a sweet kiss, “don’t complain too much,” he whispered against the man’s lips, “we might get a full night’s sleep.”</p><p>Okay, maybe his mother stealing the baby wasn’t so bad. He’d missed curling up with Armitage and not worrying about the baby waking in the middle of the night. Even at eight-months-old, they still weren’t sleeping completely through the night. Ben blamed Armitage’s genes because it was obvious from the little ginger peach fuzz that his sperm won the race this time. </p><p>With his mother parading her only grandchild around, Ben made quick work of taking their bags upstairs to his old bedroom. He was a bit surprised to see that some of his bigger furniture had been removed and a sweet little crib had been placed along the wall where his desk used to sit. His mother really did love this whole ‘grandmother’ thing. </p><p>He carefully touched a familiar looking bear before slipping back downstairs to steal the remaining chair in the living room. For a while, he chatted softly with his Uncle Lando and Uncle Chewie, only stopping for one miniscule moment to snag his husband around the waist and tug him into his lap. </p><p>A long time ago, Armitage would have smacked him for daring, but now he lovingly wrapped an arm around Ben’s shoulders as he drank his eggnog. Ben could smell the brandy in it, but made no comment about it as he turned to steal a kiss. </p><p>He was content to sit there for most of the evening with his husband on his lap as they rehashed old memories and retold stories hundreds of times over. At some point, his father even returned his son to him. Now, was it just so his mother could get a thousand pictures of them in front of the Christmas tree or fireplace? </p><p>Yes. Yes, it was. </p><p>Did Armitage ask for copies of every single one? </p><p>Yes. Yes, he did. </p><p>After supper, Ben found himself crouched in front of his husband’s splayed legs as a small pile of gifts for the baby began to pile up around him. Armitage was already into his third cup of eggnog so his fingers weren’t nimble enough for the quick work of tiny ties and bows. He did seem to enjoy cooing down at the little outfits and toys they received from their friends and family. Not that the baby minded because the presents weren’t even as interesting as the wrapping paper that needed to go directly into their mouth. </p><p>The recurring theme for presents from his parents seemed to be ‘loud’ which was probably some kind of payback for something he’d done as a child. Well, he’d just make sure these presents stayed with Grandma and Grandpa. </p><p>“Dah!” The baby cooed as those little slobbery hands reached for him. Tucking their little face into his chest with a little barrel-roll that seemed more violent than sweet. Not that his mother thought the same, he could see the flash of the camera even as he closed his eyes in pain as that hard head hit his sternum. </p><p>Little jerk. </p><p>Those little hands reached behind him, making an even more convincing sound of ‘Pah!” as Ben passed the baby over to Armitage. The two redheads curled up together was a sweet sight and he just knew he’d have to beg his mother for a copy after complaining the entire night about the excessive amount of pictures. Having to admit his mother was right to her face was just something he’d sacrifice for the two behind him. Maybe, if the picture was good enough, he could get it framed. </p><p>When the night was finally over and the guests were settling down, Ben found himself leaning against his husband’s knee as his father rocked his grandchild. He couldn’t exactly hear what wild story Han was telling them, but he did hear ‘twelve seconds’ and knew it had to be about running from the cops in the ‘Falcon’ during some kind of illegal run in his youth. Ben hoped none of that story stuck. </p><p>As tired as he was, Ben didn’t want to disturb the peaceful quiet that settled over everyone. Armitage’s hand was combing through his hair and his soothing voice was floating in one ear and right out the other as he chatted with Leia. Han’s soft grumblings were more than enough to put him even more at ease. </p><p>This was Christmas. </p><p>This undeniable feeling of love and family.  </p><p>Surrounded by that warmth, Ben Solo fell right asleep against his husband’s thigh. Only waking up an hour or so later when the man gently guided him to bed. Together, the two curled up in his childhood bed with their child sleeping just inches from them. </p><p>It was a perfect end to their holiday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>